


Little do you know

by Lapulga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lots of Drama Lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapulga/pseuds/Lapulga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold on. Just hold on tight. Don't let it go no matter what. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Leo woke up he just felt so tired. He didn't manage to sleep after the event of last night. He was drained, exhausted to the point he also felt numb. He was hurt, angry at Cristiano and at himslef.

They fought. Again. Every marriage had their ups and downs but these days there were more downs in Leo's opinion.

 

He sighed running a frustated hand through his hair. He didn't have to glance to his right to know that Cristiano wasn't lying next to him. This seemed to occur more often too. After every fight, Cristiano tend to leave early in the morning just to avoid Leo. At first it angered Leo, but with every new fight, he was actually relieved not to have to confront him more than necessary.

 

 

Of course his obsure mood clearly shown on his face at training. Usually he was good at his poker face but he couldn't do it anymore. There was no point in hiding that nothing was right anymore. Nothing.

 

''I take it that you two fought again?'' Gerard inquired jogging beside him. ''What was it about this time?''

 

''Nothing important.'' Leo mumbled keeping his head high

 

''Leo—''

 

''I don't want to talk about it, Geri''

 

Thankfully as much as went his brotherhood like behavior, Gerard knew went to back off. Leo shook his head steeling himself up for the rest of the training. His personal life was a mess at the moment, he didn't want risk his professional one because of it. Football was his enchor especially when his most important one was failing him.

 

Leo felt much better after the training. He managed to forget all about...that for a few hours enjoying playing football for the time being. When he got inside his car, his phone rang making him jump out of his skin. He quickly grapped it and answered it without even a glance toward the caller ID.

 

'' _Ola,_ enano''

 

''Francesc?'' Leo exclaimed a familiar warm filling him.

 

''The one and only. How are you doing?''

 

''I—I'm fine. What about you?''

 

''Things have been better'' Cesc sighed on the other side of the line.

 

_Yeah they have._

 

''Whats the news?'' Leo said pulling the car out the parking lot.

 

''Oh, nothing. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm in town''

 

''What? Since when?''

 

''This morning. Do you think that we can meet up?''

 

“Yeah, of course Cesc, of course.'' Leo affirmed waving at the few fans waiting for a chance to catch a glimpse of the players. ''Whats wrong?''

 

''We need to talk''

 

 _Oh god._ Was that the part where he is supposed to thinking of everything he did wrong? He hated that sentence, like everyone he supposed. But especially at this moment. Gerard must have told him about his fight with Cristiano and now he was going to get the second big brother talk. He wasn't in the mood for any advices or judgment.

 

He typed a quick, small text to Cristiano to let him know where he was and with whom as to not to worry him.

 

 _''Okay''_ was the only answer he got. He wanted to be angry at this blatant lack of interest but he was so over that. He wasn't going to pick a fight now. As he entered the restaurant he glanced around looking for his boyhood friend. He quickly spotted him at a table a the far side of the restaurant, enthousiastickly waving at his direction.

They embraced for a long moment, enjoying this rare moment they got to do so. Leo inhaled his familiar smell, smiling at himself at the assaught of memories.

 

''So, whats up?'' Leo said signaling the waiter over to make their commands.

 

''Not much.''

 

''Hows the new coach? He seems great''

 

''He is. He really knows whats he is doing and I think he will bring great things to the team''

 

''Glad to heard that. He will get you back on track then?''

 

Cesc nodded with a small smile. Leo knew his friend like the back of his hand. He could feel it in his bones that something was off. He seemed distract, enough to worry Leo.

 

''Whats wrong, Cesc?'' He finally asked ignoring the delicious smell of the tortilla in front of him.

 

''I---I have doubts''

 

Leo tilted his head to a side a questionning look on his face. ''About what?''

 

''Chelsea''

 

''Is it about the staff or the fans?''

 

''Neither'' Cesc shook his head playing with the food on his plate, the fork pushing the food around or stabbing it. ''They're actually really great with me. I didn't feel this apreciated in a while''

 

''Then what is it?'' Leo wondered confused

 

''I---I'm just wondering if maybe..'' He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

 

He was avoiding Leo's eyes for some reason. Leo frowned not liking where the conversation seemed to be heading.

 

''Maybe what?'' He asked tryng to keep the impatience out of his voice.

 

''If maybe there may be better opportunities...elsewhere.

 

Leo still frowned at why he looked so embarrassed, staring at everywhere expect at Leos. And then finally...finally. It hit Leo like a punch in the stomatch as to why something was so off about his friend behavior. His frown deepened darkly.

 

''Like at Madrid, you mean?'' He said blanckly.

 

 _''We need to talk'' ._ At this point Leo would have largely prefered to talk about his breaking marriage.

 

''I need to hear your advice on the matter'' He said running a shaky hand through his hair. ''Its important to me, Leo'' He continued when Leo just stared at him expressioneless.

 

Leo knew he was wearing one of his poker face, which his friends hated when directed at them. Thats why he quickly wipe it off. He took a deep breath before answering.

 

''I---I love you, you know that, Cesc. But I'm just going to lie to you if I say that everything will be alright, or whatever. If you decide to join Madrid, you have to get ready to get...I don't know''

 

''You don't think anything good will come out of it?'' Cesc tried

 

''I didn't say that'' Leo interrupted him.''Real are a really great team and you can easily floorish there. The thing is that you already have a bad reputation in England, with Arsenal and an even worse one with Barca. If you join force with the Blancos, they're not going to look the other way, if you know what I mean''

 

Cesc nodded understanding. He knew about all that, of course he did. He wasn't blind. Everyone knew. Sometimes it was hard for Leo that his dearest club hated his bestfriend like that but he wasn't going to pretend Cesc didn't carry any squeleton. He couldn't force them to forgive and love him again even if he wanted to.

 

''I want to know what _you_ think of that?''

 

''I think you'd be making a mistake by leaving Chelsea, especially now that things look to get better. I---Real is great but I wont lie to you, I don't know if you will get as many opportunities to play with the midlefield they have there. Plus, the fans will gladly welcome you for a few weeks because of the rivality between the clubs but I don't know if you will feel at home there.

 

''They're not all like that''

 

''I kow that. We have those exception too''

 

Cesc nodded again processing everything Leo was telling him.

 

''Better opportunities doesn't always bring happiness and if you don't feel good, you will feel it on the pitch and you can't have that, especially in a big club like Madrid.''

 

Again he knew all of that but he was here to heard it from Leo's own voice and Leo wasn't about to shy away from telling him that. He never did and wasn't about to begin today.

 

''I'm going to think about it throughly'' He assured Leo with a small tentative smile.

 

 

Thankfully the conversation ended better than it began. Leo felt a little giddy at the end of the day. They had called Gerard so they could spend the rest of the day together and it was great. With Cesc in England they could rarely do that so Leo enjoyed every second of it.

 

Of course his moment of joy didn't last.

 

He walked into the house and heard the sound of the Tv.

 

''Cris, I'm home'' He annonced closing the door behind him.

 

''In the living room'' The other answered.

 

Leo kicked off his shoes, got rid of his jacket before following the strong voice. He smiled widely at the man sitting on the couch a remote in one hand and a bottle of gatorade in the other. Cristiano smiled back but frowned a little.

 

''Hey'' He said deposing the bottle on the table in front of him

 

''Hey''Leo answered back moving up to him. He gingerly sat on his lap, warm filling him when Cristiano instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

 

''Whats with the smile?'' Cristano enquired

 

''Just had a great day'' Leo said shruggling.

 

''Cesc, of course'' Cristiano remembered. '' Why was he here?''

 

''He wanted to talk in person''

 

''Is everything alright?''

 

''Yeah,''Leo dismissed. ''He wanted my opinion about the Real Madrid transfer fuss''

 

''So?''

 

''I told him what I thought about him envisaging it''

 

''Which is?'' Cristiano insisted arching an eyebrown at Leo.

 

''I advised him not to move especially to there'' Leo said truthfully

 

'' _There_ , you mean to my home?'' Cristiano frowned inconscionally tightening his grip around Leo's waist

 

''Its not like that you know it'' Leo said disloging Cristiano's arm from around him and got up

 

He refused to pick another fight. Not now. Not today.

 

''Then what is it, Leo'' Cristiano asked getting up too and following Leo into the bathroom. ''Is Real that repulsive to you, that you don't want your friend to get stained by playing for us?''

 

Leo let out a bitter laugh uncapping the tube of toothpaste. ''That's actually ironic considering that I litteraly fuck their king''

 

''Getting fucked by, you mean'' Cristiano corrected a mischevious smile stretching over his face.

 

Leo rolled his eyes ignoring him. He continued brushing his teeth, Cristiano soon joining him to do so too.

 

''Why then?'' Cristiano wondered after a moment

 

''Because the fans will give him hell, Cris and we both know he wont have the playing times he gets at Chelsea'' Leo sighed rinsing off the paste.

 

He wiped out his mouth and turned to Cristiano. ''I love him too much to let him do that to himself''

 

Cristiano nodded, jaw tight. Leo sighed suddenly feeling tired, empty. ''I---'' He got cut off by Cristiano leaning down towards him. He welcomed his wondering tongue into his mouth, letting out a despereate moan at the familiar feeling. They rarely got to do that, these days. In fact today was one of those rare days when they didn't fight. He relished in the taste of the toothpaste as Cristiano lifted him up to deposit him the sink, mouth devouring him. He quickly got rid of his t-shirt craving for Cristiano's hands over his skin. It had been too fucking long. Leo was pratically panting in anticipation, cheeks flushed, hands trembling around Cristiano's neck.

 

Cristiano was in the process of mauling his neck when a phone ringing resounded around them.

 

''No, no, Cris. Ignore it, please.'' Leo shamelisly begged gripping the other's t-shirt tighter.

 

''I can't baby'' Cristiano groaned going for his phone in the back of the jean. ''Its James'' He read with a glance at the screen

 

Leo rolled his eyes so hard he almost saw the back of his head. Surprise, surprise.

 

''What does he want now?' Leo said without even hiding his annoyance.

 

He had enough of that kid.

 

''He's not feeling well''

 

''Well tell him to call Marcelo or someone, I don't know''

 

''Stop it Leo'' Cristiano retorted redoing the creases on his shirt. ''He doesn't have anyone here, and as one of the oldest, its my job to take care of him''

 

''Well as a husband its your job to care of me too'' Leo objected beyond annoyed. He was pouting and he didn't care.

 

''Thats a little bit selfish, don't you think?'' _I don't care anymore_.

 

When they weren't fighting or were having a great moment, that kid had to interfere in their lives. He wasn't a bad guy but he didn't seem to know his limits. He was always clinging to Cristiano like a kid in lack of affection. At first Leo thought it was kind of adorable but there was a time when he had to draw a line. A line James didn't seem to know about or simply didn't care to cross.

 

''He needs me'' Cristiano said when Leo hasn't said anything for awhile.

 

He quickly pecked him before storming out the bathroom. Leo didn't move until he could heard the car pulling out of the garage and driving off into the night.

 

''I need you too.'' He whispered to the empty bathroom, room, house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

''He just left?''

 

''Yeah, he did'' Leo sighed running a hand throught his hair.

 

''Dickish move'' Neymar groaned on the other side of the phone.

 

''Whatever'' Leo dismissed getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. ''Forget about that. Lets talk about you being an olumpian champion''

 

''Oh my god Leo'' Neymar exhaled happily making Leo laugh.''It felt so good, I couldn't stop crying''

 

''I saw that''

 

''I was so scared when we kept missing chances, and when it got the penalties I thought I was going to died from all the stress and the fear''

 

''Well you didn't cramble under the pressure'' Leo remembered him, proudly thinking back to how he'd yelled when Neymar buried that ball inside the net. It almost felt like it was his team that win not Brazil.

 

''Stop blaming yourself Leo. It wasn't your fault'' Neymar scolded

 

''Not talking about me. Its about you, Ney. I'm so proud of you, you have no fucking idea''

 

He brushed his teeth putting the phone on speaker. ''Thanks. I can't wait to get back to you guys. Not that you seem to need me'' He added sighting dramatically.

 

''Shut up, idiot'' Leo smiled. ''We want you back. _I_ want you back.''

 

''Aww, are you telling me that you miss me ?''

 

''Of course I do, dumbass''

 

Neymar didn't answer straight away, a silence stretching for a moment too long to be comfortable. ''I miss you too, Leo. You have no idea''

 

Leo wasn't as oblivious as everyone seemed to think he was. He knew about Neymar's crush way before it accidently fell from Gerard's mouth. Neymar didn't deny it when Leo confronted him about it. It was just a few mouths before Cristiano proposed. Of course Leo was too wrapped up in Cristiano that he didn't have any place for another one love. He loved the kid, deeply. His presence, his inexhaustible energy, his constant good mood and his carefree football made him feel attracted to the kid. Not in the way Neymar hoped. Neymar had gracefully accepted that their relationship would not go beyond their friendship.

At first Leo was constantly being careful with his every moves or his words as to not ''play'' with Neymar's feellings or give him false hopes. But Neymar hadn't like it, begging him to act as normally as he used to before he discovered about his crush.

 

Cristiano hadn't been to happy about that(understantable) but he trusted Leo and actually liked Neymar so no one got a broken jaw or anything.

 

 

 

Leo was still buzzing after the win against Real betis. It was amazing. They were amazing. The liga couldn't have kicked off better. Everyone including the new members were connecting perfectly, like they played together for their whole live. The summer and all its memories were well and really behind them and now was the time for great things-he hoped.

 

''You were amazing'' Denis said smiling shy at him as he was putting his clean clothes on.

 

''Thanks. You too, you're really great'' Leo replied sincerely. The kid was good and an addition they gladly welcomed in the team.

 

He nodded cheeks flushed.

 

''Another fan boy?''

 

Leo picked up his bag turning around to a wide smile on Luis's face.

 

''Stop it'' Leo shook his head unable to stop from blushing. Even after all this years he still wasn't used to being idiolazed by so many. He still hadn't find a bigger fanboy than Neymar yet. He smiled tenderly suddently remembering the young Brazilian probably out partying somewhere in Rio.

 

 

After dropping off Luis at his house, Leo drove off to pick some grocery.

 

 

He was closing his door when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. He quickly deposited the grocery on the counter in the kitchen before answering.

 

''Hey babe!''

 

''Hey Cris'' Leo smiled at pulling out a pot of yoghurt from the fridge. ''You'okay?''

 

''Yes, how about you? I saw your match, you were incredible.''

 

“Thank you. You will be up and annoying me soon enough'' Leo teased taking a spoon of the yoghurt.

 

''I will kick your ass on the pitch and then I will get the real thing back at home''

 

''You pervert''

 

''You love it''

 

''You're still a pervert''

 

''Haha. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I will be out with Bale and the others.''

 

''What for?'' Leo enquired settling on the couch. ''You've got something to celebrate?''

 

''Not really, just a little gathering''

 

''Oh. Okay'' Leo retorted in a low voice.

 

''What is it?'' Cristiano asked more seriously sensing the unhappiness in his voice.

 

''No, its just.. I was hoping that we could spend a little time together''

 

''Oh. I would like that too.'' Cristiano said. ''I can tell them that I already have plans'' He proposed after a moment.

 

''No, no'' Leo refused. ''Its okay. Don't do that. Just enjoy''

 

''You sure?''

 

''Yeah, babe. Don't worry.''

 

''Okay.'' Leo could heard voices coming from the other line, to which Cristiano quickly answered. ''I have to go, gorgeous''

 

''Yeah, you go.''

 

''I love you''

 

''I love you too'' Leo whispered back throat tightening painfully.

 

 

Leo didn't remember dozing off with the tv still on. He quickly realized that he woke up because of the loud doorbell. He groaned getting up from the couch. He yawned running a hand throught his tousled hair. He opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

''Don't tell me you were sleeping?''

 

''I fell asleep on the couch'' Leo muttered slightly surprised to see his giant friend at his door. ''What is it?''

 

''We were about to go clubbing and we came to get you''

 

''Who?''

 

''Luis is in the car with Ivan, Denis and Gomes''

 

“Arghhh'' Leo groaned lazily strocking his stomach.

 

''Tssst, you can't use Cristiano as an excuse. We know he's not here''

Leo send him a nasty look which Gerard ignore royally. But if he was been honest, he needed that. Getting out with his friends. It could only do him good. Beside they were all still high from their first win and they had two days off so why not enjoy them?

 

The loud music inside the club welcomed them like a giant, strong wave. Leo grimaced at the noise, glancing around. There weren't a lot of people- _thank god_. He followed Gerard and the others to a far VIP seats.

 

''Oh hey guys!''

 

The voice was too familiar for Leo not to recognize it without turning around. Ramos?

 

''What a coincidence!'' Gerard laughed getting up to bear hug the other spaniard. ''What are you guys doing here?''

 

''Enjoying ourself obviously'' Gerard shouted over the music.

 

''Then lets show them how real men moves'' Sergio declared an arm wrapping around Gerard's shoulder

 

''You betcha!!''

 

''Oh, Leo'' He suddenly said turning towards him. ''Cristiano is in the back a little far over there'' He pointed towards a little group of people dancing. Leo could see Gareth and Isco dancing but not much else.

 

''Thank you, Sergio''

 

''De nada, _pulga_ '' Leo smiled at the nickname coming out of the others voice.

 

Despite the tension during the clasico or during the season, they never really hated each other. Things sometimes got rough but it was all part of the game. So neither mentionned it outside the pitch else its really, really serious.

 

Leo prefered to wait a few minutes, drinking and laughing with Luis at Sergio's and Gerard's lame attempts at dancing before thinking about joigning Cristiano.

 

''Go, dance.'' Leo shouted over the really loud music at Luis.''I'm joining you in a minute''

 

''Then go make out or something'' The Uruguyan teased ruffling his hair. ''I'm going to show this two clowns how to move, come on Denis''

 

The young spaniard fervently nodded quickly getting up from the couch and trotting after Luis into the dancefloor. Leo shook his head affectly at them getting a last sip from his drink.

 

He pushed his way throught the dancers, wiggling around until he reach the other side of the club.

 

The smile on his face slowly faded away. A sudden rage took controle over his body. He took fast steps towards the origin of his sudden change of mood. They barely noticided him approach before Leo ripped James away from Cristiano's arms, interrupting their ''hug''.

 

''Get the fuck off my husband!!What the hell?'' Leo exclaimed voice trembling with anger.

 

''Leo? What are you doing here?'' Cristiano said completely shocked and surprised to see Leo here. ''Wait, are you spying on me?'' He suddenly exclaimed his beautiful features shifting into anger.

 

''No. Don't change the subject, what the fuck was that?'' He shouted pointing an accusatory finger in the colombian direction. He looked terrified, his puppy face seeming a second away from crying.

 

Cristiano quickly glanced towards James, a silence exchange seeming to occur between the two men. Leo was looking between the two in a hope of catching something.

 

''Cris!!''

 

''It was nothing and certainly not whats going through your mind, Leo''

 

''You have no idea of whats going on inside my head, _Ronaldo_ ''

 

Cristiano looked offended about the use of his family name before anger came rushing back. ''You're seeing way too much into things and I'm quite tire of you constantly attacking him. How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between us'' He looked back to James. ''Absolutely nothing. You're the only one that matters to me, no one else. Just you''

 

Altaught the words felt nice to heard specially with Cristiano saying them in front of James but Leo had a sickening feeling in his gut. Like he was missing something. And he didn't likeit . He really didn't.

He watched as James excused himself and walked away from them, eyes still watery. Dancers pushed away from his path looking at him in confusion. Leo turned his attention back to Cristiano only to find him looking at the way James went.

 

''Cristiano, Cristiano....CRIS!''

 

''What?'' The Portuguese finally answered looking annoyed and slightly disctracted.

 

''What's wrong?'' Leo enquired using a lot of self control not to sound angry or distressed.

 

''Noth---I---nothing'' He stammered running his long, slender fingers through his curls.

 

Leo wanted to insist because something was clearly wrong and he wanted to know what. He specially wanted to shut down his brain which was sending him all the wrong assumptions. But it was of no use to upset him more than he already seemed.

 

''Do you mind if I go home alone?'' Cristiano wondered after a moment, hesitantly.

 

Leo gaped at him unexpecting him to want to stay away from someone...away from _him_.

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat, chasing away tears of frustration.

 

''No, its okay'' He said in a low voice not trusting it not to appeard hurt.

 

Cristiano didn't persivite or choose to ignore it, either way he nodded with a small tentative smile. Leo tried not to get even more hurt by the fact that he left without even a kiss goodbye or a glance back.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, school is killing me!!!! But enjoy ;)

Leo winced at the jolt of pain from his pelvis. He was hurting so bad but he only had himself to blame. The fc barcelona doctors advised him not to travel in his condition, that he was taking a great risk of worsening the injury. But it wasn't like he had any choice, really. They needed him, mascherano, the coach were thinking it too just not saying anything as to stop him from playing injured. Beside the recent matchs clearly illustrated that his presence was more than necessary. Uruguay. One of the best international team, also one of the most physical was going to be hard to beat even more so if he wasn't there. And he felt like he needed to be here to clear the mess after he announced his retirement.

They won, he played great, he even scored even if it was deflected. They were on top of the table and safe.

But now he had to deal with the consequences of his stubborness. It was stupid of his part to insist on playing, irresponsable from the medical stuff to authorize him to participate too.

''You take them before going to sleep'' The doctor instructed as he handled him the painkillers.

He nodded under Mascherano' s and the coach's watchful eyes. They were back in their hotel after diner.

''And you're going back to barcelona. I guess you already knew that'' The doctor continued

''Yes. It wasn't in my intention to play anyway. It was stupid to be here in the first place, I'm not about to make things worse''

The doctor nodded turning back to talk to the coach. They left a moment later leaving the two captains in the room.  
He got from the bed with Mascherano rushing to help ignoring Leo's protests. He took a long, warm shower staying inside the water as long as he could. He went back to his room, he took the pills Masch handed him and a glass of water.   
''I'm sorry'' He whispered long after the lights were out and eyes were heavy as the pills kicked in.

''You have nothing to be sorry about'' Mascherano said voice firm. ''You did more than you should have''

He knew that but he needed to say it. He sighed letting his eyes drift close.

 

As the door slowly closed behind him, the same sadness, the same anger everything came back rushing inside him. Its only been a week and a half but to him it already felt like a year. He should feel relieved. He knew now why Cristiano was so distant or unnecessarily picking up fights or even barely making love to him.

He stopped loving him.

A sob escaped his mouth as he crashed down on the floor against the door. He didn't want him anymore. His worse nightmare came to live and he wished he could have prevent it.

''Its not what you think''

Yeah, of course it wasn't. Like it sounded any different than what cheaters say to confuse their partner.

But why? Why hurt him like that? Why just not leave him? Yes it would have been painful but it couldn't be worse than feeling betrayed, hurt by the person he loved, and thought loved him the most in this world.

Leo stayed sitting against the door, weeping for a long time, crying a river. Then he steeled himself and got up from the floor. He made it to his bedroom, lying down on his bed without even caring about the shoes he was still wearing.

 

A loud noise jolted him out of his sleep. He rubbed at his eyes, yawing. He quickly glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 18 h 00 pm. What the---

He pushed the sheets away from his body, grabbing his phone on his way out. He had to stop on the hallway when another string of pain shoot up from his pelvis to his lower abs. He moaned in pain, leaning heavily against the wall. He shut his eyes, taking slow, deep breath to try to gather enough strength to get his pills so he could kill whoever of his friends thought it was a good idea to disturb his sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside. He mustn't have stay there for long before he heard footsteps on the stairs. They seemed to be heavy and quick. Whoever was downstairs must have heard him or something. He pried that it wasn't a burglar or a crazy fan. He didn't have enough strength to fight them off or run to his bedroom and close the door until the cops came.

''Leo! I knew I heard something''

He cringed at the familiar voice. His heart beating incredibly fast making him dizzy, palms getting sweaty. Stop acting like a frustrated teenager, he scolded himself. After everything, his body was still reacting positively at the other man's proximity, craving, aching for his touch.

''Oh no.'' 

''Oh my god, Leo are you ok?'' He said worry thick in his Portuguese accent

He brought his hands towards Leo in an obvious attempt of helping him stand up. But Leo jerked away from his touch, wincing at the pain it resulted in.

''No, don't touch me'' He groaned clenching his abs. ''Don't''

Whenever he closed his eyes all Leo could see was James naked chest plastered against Cristian's, arms around his neck, kissing him like he was his property. What was supposed to be a great afternoon with his husband-a surprise Leo had prepared for them-quickly turned into a nightmare. Touching him was out of the question for the moment.

Cristiano genuinely looked shocked at Leo's reaction, like he wasn't him to act so violently at the idea of him touching him. He shook his head, a determination showing on his handsome features.

''Let me help you get up, Leo' He said hands hangng in the air toward Leo. 

Leo shook his head stubbornly. He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn't want Cristiano to touch him right now. Not ever. It was way too hard. He didn't trust his body not to react to his touch. 

''Fine. Just stay here, ok?'' He said tentatively quickly getting on his feet. 

Leo watched him walk back to the stairs curiously.

''Pique! Can you please come up. Like Now.'' He called from up the stairs. Of course Gerard was here. He was the only one of his friends would had a soft spot for Cristiano. But Leo was his childhood friend. He had to know that Cristiano was the last man Leo wanted to see this days. 

He let his head tucked back against the wall letting out a loud sigh. He rubbed the aching area, massaging it to try and smooth the pain. It was useless of course. He needed his pills. He heard the loud, quick steps toward the stairs as Gerard joined them in the hall. 

'' He didn't want my help'' Cristiano explained as Gerard walked up to Leo, bending down to scoop Leo up in his arms. 

Leo winced at the movement but didn't complain. He royally ignored the two men as Gerard placed him gently on the bed back in his bedroom. He tucked the covers up his body, head turned away from them toward the window.

''Can you leave us a moment, Cristiano?'' He heard Gerard ask sounding more serious than Leo had excepted.

There was a moment of silence as if Cristiano didn't want to leave. Leo was still looking away but he sensed that Gerard must have turned to Cristiano giving him a look because the Portuguese left just seconds after.

The bed dipped as Gerard sat down by his side. Another moment of silence as Gerard seemed to study him waiting for Leo to look at him. 

''Leo'' 

Silence.

''Leo''

Still silence.

Gerard sighed heavily, ''You're being childish''

That got a reaction out of Leo. He forced himself to sit up, leaning against the headboard. He took the two pills from Gerard hands(He didn't heard him pick them up) and drank the glass of water at his nightstand. 

''I'm not being childish'' Yes he was.'' Why is he here?'' Leo said deflecting the subject from his behavior  
''You know why. He was worried and wanted to see how you were doing''

''Now he does so can you tell him to leave'' Leo said knowing he was being rude but didn't care.

Gerard frowned looking like he was seconds away from scolding Leo. '' Why are you acting like that?'' He finally said incredulous. '' You know James was the one who made a move on him but looking at you it looks like he was the one in the wrong''

''Are you defending him now?'' Leo snapped anger quickly control of his mouth. ''I thought you were supposed to be my friend''

''I am, Leo! But I'm not just going to ignore whats in front of my eyes just to make you feel better. And just for your information, kiddo, you're far from looking better.''

''Get out.''

''What?''

''I said fucking GET OUT!'' Leo yelled throwing a pillow at Gerard face. ''Go fraternize with the enemy and leave me be on my own.''

''Are you kidding me?!'' Now it was the Spaniard turn to snap, eyes bright with anger. He got from the bed, pointing an accusatory finger in Leo's direction. '' I've been nothing but supportive of you since day one, when you told me about Cristiano and James, I comforted you then went to break his face for the way he treated you only to find out that your insecure mind twisted their roles. How dare you?!''

He stared at Leo like he couldn't believe what he heard. He shook his head looking beyond disappointed and angy. '' You know what, Fuck you!'' He spat taking angry, fast steps toward the door. 

Leo wanted him to stay, to say his sorry, that he was hurt, that he didn't mean it but the words got stock in his throat. He heard the loud bang of the door downstairs with Cristiano's voice calling after Gerard then a deafening silence embraced the house. Leo fisted his hands, biting down on his lips.   
After how Cristiano had been treating him lately, he had a little hard time believing that Cristiano had nothing to do with the kissing. Even if it was true, he didn't actually believe that Cristiano wasn't asking for it or even enjoyed a bit. 

No he wasn't being irrational or rude even if it was what it looked like. For once in a long time, he was saying stop. He was hurt, angry and disappointed and he had the freaking right to feel like it and to show it. 

Enough was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a flashback explaining what happened, don't worry:)

**Author's Note:**

> You wont like James in this story, sorry . But a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do ;-)


End file.
